Lost Child
Hangul= 우리 둘 담아 준 사진을 태워 하나 둘 모아 둔 기억을 지워 그만 일어나 가야 하는 걸 너무 잘 알고 있는데 왜 난 주저 앉고 마는지 쏟아지는 빗물은 날 한 치 앞도 못 보게 해 몰아치는 바람은 단 한 걸음도 못 가게 해 벼랑 끝에 서 있는 듯이 난 무서워 떨고 있지만 작은 두 손을 모은 내 기도는 하나 뿐이야 돌아 와 이제는 눈물도 나오지 않아 울먹일 힘마저 없는 것 같아 우리 이별이 꿈이 아닌 걸 너무 잘 알고 있는데 왜 난 깨어나길 비는지 쏟아지는 빗물은 날 한 치 앞도 못 보게 해 몰아치는 바람은 단 한 걸음도 못 가게 해 벼랑 끝에 서 있는 듯이 난 무서워 떨고 있지만 작은 두 손을 모은 내 기도는 하나 뿐이야 아픈 내 가슴도 깊은 상처들도 나쁜 널 미워하는데 사진을 태우고 기억을 지워도 널 잊을 수 없나 봐 사랑해 쏟아지는 빗물은 날 한 치 앞도 못 보게 해 몰아치는 바람은 (네 곁에) 단 한 걸음도 (날 못가게 해) 못 가게 해 벼랑 끝에 서 있는 듯이 난 무서워 떨고 있지만 작은 (두 손을 모은) 두 손을 모은 내 기도는 (하나 뿐이야) 하나 뿐이야 돌아 와 돌아 와 |-| Romanization= Uridul damajun sajinuel taewo hanadul moadum gieoeul jiwo giman ireona gaya haneun geol neomu jaralgo innuende wae nan jujeoango maneunji ssodajineun bimureun nal hanchi apdomod bogehae mora chinuen barameun danhan geoleumdo modgagehae byeorang ggeute, seoinneun deushi nan museowo ddeolgo itjiman jageun dusoneul moeun naegidonuen hana bboniya dorawa ijenuen nunmulgo naojianha umeogil himmajo eobnuen geoddata uri ibyeori ggumi aneungeol namu jarago innuende wae nan ggae eonagir binuenji Ssodajineun bimureun nal hanchi apdomod bogehae mora chineun barameun dan han georeumdo modgagehae pyeorang ggeute seoineun deushi nan musawo ddeolgo itjiman jageun dusoneul moeun naegidoneun hana bboniya Apeun naega semdo gipeun sangchideuldo nappeun nalmiwohaneunde sajineul taego gieogeur jiwodo nal ijuersu eombnawa |-| English= Photographs containing the two of us, I burn The memories we gathered one by one, I erase That I need to get up and move on, I know all too well So why am I still sitting here? The pouring rain stops me from seeing anything before me The raging wind stops me from taking even a single step As if I were standing on the edge of a cliff, I tremble in fear Gathering my two small hands, my only prayer is this… Come back to me Now tears don’t even form I feel as if I don’t have the strength to cry That our parting is not a dream, I know all too well So why am I pleading that I wake up? The pouring rain stops me from seeing anything before me The raging wind stops me from taking even a single step As if I were standing on the edge of a cliff, I tremble in fear Gathering my two small hands, my only prayer is this… Come back to me Though my broken heart, my deep wounds may hate me I burn the photographs, I erase the memories, and yet I can’t seem to forget you I love you The pouring rain stops me from seeing anything before me The raging wind stops me from taking even a single step As if I were standing on the edge of a cliff, I tremble in fear Gathering my two small hands, my only prayer is this… Come back to me Come back to me Category:Lost and Found Category:Single Category:2008